The SHS Series: Thanksgiving 2012
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: The Sonic Holiday Series (SHS) conitnues in Thanksgiving 2012! Not much I can say, other than some terms used are a bit mature ( ages 7 and up to be safe), and we get our first guest star...


Welcome Back to the SHS Series! It's Thanksgiving 2012 and this year my feast (hopfully) will be a slew of your reviews! Hey, I can hope. This story picks up where Halloween 2012 left off, so if you havent read that yet, this wont make much sence. (That _is _a green light to keep reading). As in Halloween 2012, I wish to use this story to reduce the fourth wall to pulp, and continue my torment of Sonic (who I don't own). Also, I am happy to announcse that we will be seeing a character from another one of my storys, "Mobius High", appearing as Shadow's ex. Now without further delay, I give you The SHS Series: Thanksgiving 2012! [fanfare]

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Remind me why we're doing this at my place instead of a picnic on Angle Island like alwase?" an azure headghog asked the last member of the Knuckels Clan.

"Becuase we need to mix things up a bit" the red echidna replyed, tasting his soup. "That and the author of this fic said so."

"Right," the blue one said, rolling his eyes before yelling at the top of his lungs, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"

You ask why, Sonic? Simple: It's fun to torcher you, makes a good story. Dont worry, though. I'll ease up on you...eventually.

"Just great." Sonic mearly said, irritated as hell, "Yesterday Amy chains me up and forces me to watch a Sonamy marathon of creepy fan art and now I have to deal with you again. Can my life get any worse?" Yes Sonic, it can.

Seconds later, the Blue Blur's NC-17 thoughts on how to kill me were intteruptted by the doorbell. Sonic opened the door to find someone he'd never seen before standing in the doorway. She was a brown Headghog with black bangs and crimson streaks on her arms. She look around the age 15 and couldn't have been more than 3 foot 3in. She wore black shorts and a shirt with an AK-47 on it. Her gloves were the same as the jacket she wore: black and ment for bikers. Her shoes contrastid with the rest of her, being red, gold, and white Jordan running shoes. In short, If Shadow was a girl, this is probibly what he'd look like.

She walked in without waiting for Sonic to say anything. "I brought some pumpkin pie for dissert." she said, headed for the kitchen. Sonic could olny at the doorway in shock. When the new geust entered the kitchen, Knuckles almost dropped the turkey on the floor. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, seting his turkey down on the counter.

"Now is that any way to speak to a geust?" The brown one said, rather seuductivly. Knuckles just drew a blank face.

"Get out" He said faltly after a minute. All she did was chuckle darky. The new geust put the pie down on the counter and then reach into her quills. Within a milisecond, a hot-headed echidna had a switchblade heald up aganst his throght. "Lets try this again," She said in a new voice that was still siductive, but now dark and slightly evil, "is that anyway to speak to a geust?"

Knuckles was speacless, and in a state of awe and shock. The one holding the knife looked about ready to slit the red one's throght when Sonic appeared in the doorway and said "You're welcome to stay. We could use some help setting the table. Dinner should be ready in a half an hour."

The brown one fliped the switchblade closed and put it back in her quills. "Smart Move" was all she said before grabing the silver and starting the task just assigned to her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

25 minutes later the aroma from Knuckle's superb cooking filled the appartment, and the first geusts began to arrive. First came Tails, who still had a grease spot on his forhead. No doubt he had just finished an upgrade on the Tornado. Then came Amy and Rouge, Talking about who had the worst love life. That conversation, however, stopped as soon as the two reached the doorway, mainly since Amy instantly takeled Sonic on sight, trying to land a kiss on his lips. Rouge and the brown headghog, who was on the couch, meerly chuckled. Then came Tikal, Cream, and Vanella.

The whole group did the tipical Thanksgiving routen, even the brown headghog that never gave her name. Dispite her erlier actions, she was quite kind, with that kindness olny matched by he ADD. One minute she could be found talking with Rouge, and the next she'd be helping Cream turn a drawing of a purple zebra into one of a unicorn.

Once everyone had arrived, Knuckles, still in his white apron saying "Gay Chef" (a prank birthday gift from Sonic), brought out the first course: salad. Once all the plates had been passed out, 'Brownie' (a nickname Sonic had given to the geust. he didn't know her name, so he improvised) cracked open the game of Apples to Apples. After about 5 rounds Sonic, the undefeated champion, was humiliated with the winner of each round being Brownie.

After 20 rounds (all won by Brownie) Knuckles and Tikal brought out the main coruse. Just as the last of the food had hit the table, there was a knock at the door. Sonic went to anwser it, and instantly regretted doing so.

"I got the invite." Shadow said, walking past a shocked Sonic, "Although I normally try to kill all of you, I figured this time we could try to get alo..." Shadow's words stopped right there when he saw Brownie reclining in her chair with eyes closed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE JADE!" Shadow exploded, pulling out his famous temper. And yes, Brownies real name is Jade the Headghog.

Jade just chuckled at Shadow. "Good to see you too, Honey. I see you got the invite." Shadow scoffed at this. "Stop calling me that, _Fangirl_." Shadow said, regaining his cool. "Let's get a few things straight. First, your my ex. You recieved that status for turning an uncomfortible relationship into one that would be like Amy and Sonic. Second, I'm gay. Always have been, always will be."

This took everyone by suprise. No one had ever really thought about it, But when they (Sonic specifically) did, it made sense. Gerald wanted Shadow to be the ultimate lifeform, but after Maria's death, that definition was more focused around being the ultimate weapon. By making Shadow gay, Gerald eliminated the distraction of pritty/naked women.

"And last I remember," Shadow continued, "GUN still has a price on your head for 'ripping the spleen out of the lawyer they appointed you when you were caught for shoplifting'. Was it really wise to contact me?"

Jade went into hysterics at hearing this. "Oh, _I'm _wanted by GUN? Last I checked, that corrupt gorup of idiots are offering a _chaos emerald _for you. They don't care that you saved them from the Black Comet. And if I remember correctly, that little stunt in corut is what got us togeather in the first place."

Shadow was dumbfounded. Not olny had Jade called his bluff, But he was blushing, and the sight of this for some reason made Sonic jealous. In truth, Sonic was frustraited Shadow had even shown up. Ever since the Halloween party in the last installment of this series, Sonic had been avoiding Shadow to try and figure out what he had felt that night. He almost had it, too, but seeing Shadow again had sent his head back into a sea of questions.

"Oh, will you two stop it!" Tikal finally burst. She alwase did end up playing the role of pacifist. "Look, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two can kill eachother. Just please wait until the meal is over. The food is getting cold." She turned to the blue hero. "Sonic, Will you cut the turkey?"

Sonic, who was compleatly zoned out and lost in thought could olny say one anwser: "What?" Tikal just shook her head. "Sonic," she asked again, "please cut the turkey." Sonic heasitated. Normally he would juggle 3 knives whail often dropping them into the meat, making the whole thing a performance, although Knuckles thought he was just being a showoff, which Sonic definitely was. But now, Sonic and his head in a sea of questions really wasn't up to being the grandstander. Actually, Sonic didn't want to even be at the party he was hosting. He felt...uncomfortable with Shadow there, and just needed to run for a while to clear his head.

"Ya know what, Tikal," Sonic finally said, "I think I'm gonna go." This was a big shock to everyone, even Shadow, who couldn't have cared less. Sonic may have put on an amazing grandstand act, but the real fame he earned at the annual Thanksgiving feast he and his friends had was by eating half the food there. And that was _before _the others tried to restrain him.

"Well then," Knuckles finally said after the minute of shock occurred, "if Sonic isn't up for it, Jade, why don't you cut the turkey? From what you showed me when you first arrived, you really seem to have a knack for knives." Jade just smiled as she pulled the swithblade from her quills.

Sonic was in the doorway when Knuckles stopped him one last time. "I'll make shure there's some food left when you get back," the red echidna promised. Sonic olny nodded, and with that nod Sonic was out the door running to the waterfall cave on South Island. That was where Sonic went not olny to think, but when he felt it necessary, to meditate as well. He spent a lot of time there of late, with the whole Shadow issue going on. And now, Sonic was thinking this: _Boy, if I can't figure this out today, I might just have to take therapy._

X-X-X-X-X-X

Well, there it is. A big thanks to MidoriXitachi for introducing me to Jade. This was a bit of a beta test for Jade, and I changed her a bit from what she'll be like in Mobius High, but I hope you liked her! (MidoriXitachi I hope I didn't butcher your fan character too much.) Anyway, If you have a fan character you want to see in the SHS Series, then all you have to do is post the info in the reviews. I'm not gonna take the time to go to a channel to read about it, so no info via review, no appearance. Also, with 3 holidays in December, you guys olny get 1 story, but it will cover all those holidays (Christmas, Hanukkah, and New Years). A new chapter for Mobius High will also be up in 1-3 days, so please check it out!

R&R, And Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


End file.
